An arrangement in which an outside mirror and an inside mirror are disposed with a windowpane interposed therebetween is known from Publication 1 below and, furthermore, an arrangement in which a shaft linking a outside mirror and a inside mirror is mounted on a door window corner portion via a ball joint is known from Publication 2 below.
Publication 1
    Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 3017776Publication 2    U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,689